


Hide and Seek

by WriterX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Closets, Friendship, Hide and Seek, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterX/pseuds/WriterX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper's 16th birthday party starts to get a little boring, and a game of Hide and Seek is suggested--ending up with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson hiding in a closet together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

“Let’s play hide and seek!”

Sherlock groans along with the rest of the kids sitting on the carpeted floor of Molly Hooper’s house. He adjusts the string of the birthday hat that’s strapped to his head, not particularly liking Molly’s suggestion of a way to pass the time.

“No offense Molly, but at sixteen, we’re all a little bit too old to be playing hide and seek.” Greg Lestrade answers, shaking his head—his back leaned up against Sarah Sawyer’s, who’s also nodding her head in agreement.

Molly sighs unhappily, ducking her head, a soft pout on her lips. Irene Adler, who’s lounging out on the couch that Molly has her back pressed up against, gently pats the other girl’s shoulder in comfort.

“I don’t know, I’d be fine playing hide and seek.” John Watson pipes up, his soft little heart melting at the sight of a sad Molly. Sherlock’s head snaps up, his eyes focusing on John’s blue eyes.

“I’d be fine with it too.” Sally Donovan agrees, not looking like a sourpuss for the first time since the party began an hour ago. Appears she’s no longer sulking over the fact that Anderson couldn’t make the party because he had to go get his braces adjusted.

“I’ll play.” Sherlock voices his opinion softly, his eyes still on John’s. The blonde glances his way and smiles at the other, causing Sherlock to blush and glance away nervously, butterflies fluttering around his stomach.

“Then let’s play!” Irene orders everyone, pushing Sally up off her arse, shooing everyone off the floor. “I’ll count, you all go hide!” She doesn’t even give Greg or Sally a chance to dredge up a protest before she turns her back on the group of misfits, covering her eyes with her hands and starting to count. “One, two, three…”

Everyone scatters, the girls giggling despite having established the fact that they’re all too old to be playing this game. Sherlock finds a closet in the hall, closing himself in it, despite all the clothes that are in the way. He can still hear Irene’s voice: “Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…”

The door to his closet opens, and Sherlock’s eyes widen as the light shows blonde hair and blue eyes clambering inside the dark closet. “I’m already in here.” Sherlock hisses, his stomach clenching up with more butterflies. 

“I know.” John whispers, and Sherlock manages to catch a smile on his face before he closes the door shut behind him—trapping the both of them in the small space of darkness.

Sherlock hears the coats in the closest crinkling as John makes his way to be standing in front of him. He breath catches when he feels John’s hands brushing against the sleeves of his shirt. He can hear John’s breath right in front of him, and Sherlock is glad it’s so dark—his face must be burning a bright red right now. Especially after he feels the curse of sixteen year old boys decide to pop up, and he’s thankful he wore jeans to the party and not a softer form of trousers.

“Ready or not, here I come!” Sherlock hears Irene’s voice shout out gleefully, and he hears the floorboards creak as she walks by the closet. John’s hand clamps over Sherlock’s mouth as the blonde whispers, “Shhh!”

Sherlock feels his eyes widen at the feel of John’s hand on his face, his body practically going stiff, and his stomach rolling about with a thousand butterflies. Irene doesn’t open the door to the closet and walks on, searching for the others. Sherlock lets out a sigh when she’s gone, and John removes his hand. He looks down, and there’s just enough light filtering in from under the door for him to make out the fact that John’s standing right in front of him, looking back up at him, their noses almost touching.

“Nice to find you in the closet again.” John whispers softly, making Sherlock’s cheeks heat up again. John’s fingers curl around Sherlock’s shirt, and the lad leans forward to gently press their lips together. A gesture that Sherlock doesn’t waste any time in returning—happy to get a moment alone with his secret boyfriend.


End file.
